1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known have been an electrical connection box in which electronic components are accommodated in a housing chamber in the inside of a housing and in which the electronic components and electrical wires are electrically connected in the housing chamber, and a wire harness that includes the electrical connection box (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-186629 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-223367). The electrical wires are drawn out from the inside of the housing to the outside and are electrically connected to certain connection target objects. For example, the electrical connection box or the wire harness is installed in a vehicle and, by being interposed between a power source of the vehicle and a load thereof, can yield the electrical connection between them. In the electrical connection box, a retaining mechanism that directly or indirectly retains the electronic components in the housing chamber is provided (JP-A-2013-223367). The retaining mechanism includes engaging bodies provided on each of the housing chamber and the electronic component side and, by making the engaging bodies engage with each other, directly or indirectly retains the electronic components in the housing chamber.
Meanwhile, in such a retaining mechanism of the foregoing example, in order to ensure an engaged state of the engaging bodies (in other words, the connection strength between the housing chamber and the electronic component side), and in order to facilitate the workability of the electronic component side in attaching and detaching with respect to the housing chamber (in other words, the workability of the engaging bodies in attaching and detaching), a certain play is provided between the engaging bodies that are in the engaged state. Thus, in the electrical connection box, in the case that the electronic component side is retained to the housing chamber only via such a retaining mechanism, there is a possibility that the connection strength between the housing chamber and the electronic component side is deteriorated when the vibration associated with the input from a road surface is transmitted via a vehicle body. In the above-described technology in JP-A-2001-186629, the one that is similar to the retaining mechanism is provided as a retaining mechanism of a fitting state between a box body and a lower cover and, by curving, in a depth direction, an opening side of walls of the lower cover on which engaging bodies are provided, it is designed to ensure the connection strength between the box body and the lower cover. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2882313, by clamping a substrate with supporting ribs provided on each of a lower case and an upper case, it is designed to ensure the connection strength between the case and the substrate.